Quand Howl s'enrhume
by cocbys
Summary: Ben, plus tiré du livre que du film, mais bon. Howl a le rhume et Sophie décide d'aller levoir au risque de se faire assommer par un livre ou une bûche en migration. Mais Howl semble cacher quelque chose...


Titre : Quand Howl s'enrhume

Auteur : cocbys

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Naaaaaaan… J'ai beau me faire à l'idée, mais notre (et je le répète, Howl n'est pas séduisant, il est BEAU.) – comme je disais – beau Howl ne m'appartient pas. Imaginez… Sa couleur de cheveux passerait du vert au bleu, en passant par le jaune, le carotté turquoise, le clignotant rose bonbon et le picoté orange kaki nuancé de magenta… Voyez ce que je veux dire?

Note : Depuis que j'ai été voir le film au Forum22 à Montréal, je suis tombée raide dingue de Howl. Je l'adore, même Haku (Spirited Away) ne fait pas le poids contre lui.

Note2 : J'ai eu cette idée en relisant un bout du roman de Diana Wynne Jones… Quand Howl a le rhume… j'avais trop aimé ce bout… Il se peut que j'en reprenne quelques-uns… Si je fais ça, je vais vous l'indiquer.

Note3 : Vous connaissez le p'tit bout d'chou dans le film, celui qui a un nom qui commence par « m »? Ben moi, j'étais trop vedge pour chercher son nom exact dans le film, alors j'ai pris la version du livre. Alors, dans cette fic, il s'appelle Michael.

* * *

Les poutres s'ébranlaient. La poussière qui s'était installée sur elles, malgré le récurage et nettoyage à fond de Sophie, tomba comme de la fine neige sur le sol et sur la table. On pouvait entendre l'affreux bruit de moteur mélangé à des trompettes qui provenait de l'étage supérieur. Un cadre tomba sur le sol, se fracassant au contact.

Sophie s'accrocha à la cheminée de briques. Calcifer se terrait au fond de celle-ci, tremblant, visiblement apeuré du vacarme assourdissant. Michael essayait en vain de se concentrer sur un sort. Bref, la journée commençait assez mal.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été libérés de leur malédiction respectives, Sophie et Howl s'étaient… si l'on peut dire, rapprochés. À présent, lorsque Howl se levait, le matin, il prenait la peine de dire bonjour à Sophie et l'embrassait dans le cou en lui relevant les cheveux. Malgré le fait que Sophie avait toujours les cheveux gris, le magicien n'en était pas moins « amoureux ». En fait, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux de la jeune chapelière, il en était plus attiré qu'autre chose.

Une tuile tomba et se brisa sur le sol, éparpillant ses morceaux de plâtre un peu partout. Un nuage de fumée sortit de nulle part, faisant le bruit d'une bouilloire qui était à point. La théière trembla, puis explosa dans un horrible boucan, répandant son contenu brun translucide sur la table et le plancher.

Il y eût un moment d'accalmie où tout cessa de trembler et de se casser. Sophie en profita pour se remettre debout du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Michael saisit l'occasion pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Calcifer souffla un peu, quémandant une autre bûche.

Mais soudain, ce fut l'enfer.

En plus des éternuements à n'en plus finir, une toux incroyable se rajouta. Maintenant, ce ne fût pas quelques tremblements de poutres, des bris de théières et de cadres, mais une migration de bûches et de livres. Les ustensiles rejoignirent bientôt leurs compagnons de migration, puis le groupe d'immigrants se mirent à ravager la seule pièce principale de la maison, n'épargnant pas les seuls trois pauvres habitants de la pièce.

« Bon, là, ça va faire! »

Sophie se redressa dans toute sa hauteur, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Calcifer et Michael la regardèrent, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui va faire? » demanda Michael, des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux.

Sophie se retourna vers lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le rhume qu'il doit être obligé de nous ensevelir sous des décombres, de détruire la pièce et de nous assourdir avec ce vacarme effroyable! » lui répondit-elle, complètement obnubilée par le fait qu'elle ait trouvé une raison d'aller voir son cher et tendre Howl.

Tandis que Sophie se faisait de petits films dans sa tête, Michael et Calcifer se regardèrent, totalement perdus. En fait, Calcifer savait très bien pourquoi Sophie agissait ainsi, mais ce n'était que pour être complice avec Michael et pour ne pas laisser ce pauvre môme seul dans son innocence.

Enfin, Sophie finit – avec peine, avouons-le – par se mettre debout et à faire trois pas de suite sans tomber ou sans recevoir un livre derrière la tête. Elle atteint l'escalier, posa un pied décidé sur la première marche, puis un deuxième sur la seconde marche, et ainsi de suite… jusqu'à la onzième marche, sur laquelle elle glissa et retomba en bas de l'escalier. Elle murmura un faible murmure de douleur, puis, en grognant un peu contre les mouchoirs éparpillés partout, reprit son ascension vers la terrible source de tout ce désordre.

Parvenue en haut, la jeune chapelière aux cheveux argentés reprit son souffle, puis s'approcha de la porte du mage tant désiré. Les éternuements cacophoniques et la toux s'étaient arrêtés, rendant l'atmosphère plus calme, mais aussi plus inquiétante. Elle approcha sa main de la poignée, mais la laissa suspendue à quelques centimètres au-dessus, indécise.

« J'ouvres, ou pas? »

Un bruit aussi fort qu'un coup de canon lui fit ouvrir la porte à toute vitesse. Son cœur battait la chamade tellement qu'elle avait eu peur. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses mains tremblaient. Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps de se calmer, puis se retourna vers le seul lit qui occupait la pièce. Des tonnes de babioles dorées et colorées étaient accrochées sur les murs et jonchaient le sol. Même la courtepointe et les oreillers paraissaient faits de fils d'or. Sophie s'approcha du lit.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui reposait à côté du meuble, puis laissa son regard vagabonder sur le visage du pauvre magicien enrhumé. Howl avait le souffle coupé et le teint livide. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient à la peau du cou et du front, tandis que de temps à autres, de bruyants reniflements de faisaient entendre. Sophie se rapprocha du mage, jusqu'à ce que ses propres cheveux frôlent le visage de Howl. Elle posa son poignet sur le front pâle et trempé de sueur puis fit une grimace en constatant qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Elle retira sa main et se rassit. La jeune femme resta à le contempler d'un regard distrait, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Et finalement, à peine un quart de seconde plus tard, Howl se réveilla, de profonds cernes lui creusant les yeux et lui donnant un air encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Sophie? »

L'interpellée ancra son regard brun dans le bleu profond de l'autre. Elle ressentit une bouffée de compassion pour son pauvre amour, aux abords de la folie avec un tel rhume.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda t'elle doucement.

« Je m'ennuie horriblement. Ce rhume me cloue au lit et me donne une migraine affreuse, » se plaignit-il d'une voix pathétique. « J'ai l'impression de tourner sans arrêt. »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous guérissez pas à l'aide d'un sortilège? » demanda Sophie, un air totalement innocent dans le visage.

« Parce qu'il n'y existe aucun sortilège pour se guérir d'un rhume, »(1) expliqua t'il d'une voix désespérée. « Et cesses de me vouvoyer. »

Sophie hocha doucement la tête, l'air ailleurs. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être, avec cet homme si… si beau, si parfait (2) et tellement mignon avec cet air désespéré et fatigué, couché devant elle? En plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, tant le fait qu'Howl lui ai demandé d'arrêter de le vouvoyer la rendait heureuse.

Howl était entré dans une grande contemplation du plafond. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de drôles de choses accrochées à ce même plafond et que certaines attiraient l'attention, mais tout de même… Howl ne regardait jamais le plafond, sauf s'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer et qu'il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire. Sophie n'aidait pas, perdue dans ses pensées, fixant sans ciller le beau jeune homme devant elle. Soudain, les éternuements reprirent, suivis bientôt par des quintes de toux.

La jeune femme dû s'en boucher les oreilles tellement les bruits étaient forts et discordants . On aurait juré entendre un corbeau ayant avalé une trompette et qui agonisait en hurlant… Bref, le bruit était tellement insupportable qu'elle décida de se lever pour sortir de la pièce, mais quelque chose la retint par le pan de sa robe. Elle se retourna et vit Howl, qui la fixait d'un regard suppliant.

« Sophiiiie… »

Elle soupira, puis se rassit sur la chaise. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse d'un enfant en bas âge. LA pire fois où Howl s'était conduit comme un gosse, c'était alors que ses cheveux avaient changés du blond au roux, du roux au magenta et du magenta au noir. À quoi elle avait eu droit, après ? À une horrible vase verte. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Probablement dû au fait que lorsqu'elle l'a traîné dans les escaliers, la serviette qui recouvrait la partie basse du corps s'était défaite… Sophie rougit de plus belle à ces pensées.

Mais qui aurait cru que la douce et charmante et frêle et gentille et tendre et… bref, Sophie, pourrait un jour avoir de telles pensées ? C'était sûrement à cause de l'énorme manque d'amour qu'elle avait ressentit ses cinq dernières années. Et surtout, avoir Howl toujours à ses côtés et l'embrassant à chaque matin n'améliorait guère la situation embarrassante dans laquelle la jeune fille s'était empêtrée.

« Sophie, Sophie, Sophie… Mais tu es toute rouge ! » fit la voix surprise et enrouée du sorcier devant elle. Elle releva lentement la tête vers l'enrhumé, mais détourna prestement le regard, le rouge aux joues. « Chère Sophie, puis-je savoir ce qui te mets dans un tel état ? »

Sophie ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire : « Mais c'est toi mon Howl namur chéri que j'aime de tout mon cœur qui me mets dans cet état ! » Non. Définitivement. Mais y avoir pensé fit naître un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Howl intercepta le sourire de la jeune femme, resta perplexe pendant deux centièmes de secondes puis avança sa main vers l'une des joues rouges de Sophie. Il la caressa tendrement, lui relevant le menton et tournant son visage de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle se sentit affreusement intimidé par ce regard à la fois transperçant et doux, si bien qu'elle ferma les yeux, rougissant deux fois plus.

« Sophie, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ? » fit-il d'une voix désemparée.

La chapelière ouvrit prudemment un œil et put s'apercevoir que Howl était bel et bien attristé. Une fois de plus, elle rougit en se surprenant à fixer la bouche du magicien.

« Sophiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu rougiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ? » fit-il d'une voix aiguë. L'interpellée soupira puis se défit de l'emprise du sorcier.

« Howl… Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça si tu as le rhume… » fit-elle d'une voix douce, en espérant détourner la conversation.

« N'essaies pas, douce Sophie ! C'est moi le roi de la dérobade. Alors, dis-moi, ma tendre Sophie, pourquoi tous ces rougissements ? Pourquoi détournes-tu le regard lorsque tu croises le mien, délicate fleur, chère Sophie ? » demanda Howl en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers.

Noooon… Elle n'allait pas lui sortir la phrase de tout à l'heure, il allait la prendre pour une folle déglinguée débile qui lui court après. Mais quoique… Ce n'était pas lui qui aimait que les filles lui courent après ? Hum… Cela mérite réflexion…

« Aloooooors, Sophie ? Me répondrais-tu bientôt ? » fit-il, en bâillant.

Minute, elle pense… Oui, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre des risques qu'elle prenait si elle déblatérait son discours de déclaration d'amour à l'élu – oh! combien beeeeeaaau… (3) – de son cœur.

Elle finit par se lancer.

« Howl… » commença t'elle.

« Oui, chère et douce Sophie? »

« Ce qui me rend mal à l'aise… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, adorable Sophie, je vais t'aider si tu as un quelconque problème. »

« En fait… »

« Mais par contre, charmante Sophie, tant que ce n'est pas de changer encore une fois de couleur de cheveux! »

« Bref, c'est que… »

« Parce que vois-tu, je trouve que le noir me va assez bien, finalement. »

« Enfin… »

« Et que dirais-tu, belle Sophie, de continuer cette boutique de fleurs? »

Sophie écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle avait toujours voulu continuer la boutique de fleuriste. Elle en fut si heureuse et surprise qu'aucun mot ne traversa sa bouche.

« Sophie, tu vas bien? Tu ne réponds plus… » fit Howl, légèrement inquiet et passant une main devant les yeux bruns de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se jeta au cou du mage, joyeuse de pouvoir enfin continuer à s'occuper des magnifiques fleurs qui poussaient dans le jardin privé de Howl.

« Si tu savais comme cela me rends heureuse! Ah, si tu savais! »

Elle resta accrochée à Howl pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix du magicien se fasse entendre, légèrement embarrassé :

« Euh… Sophie, tu peux me lâcher, à présent. »

Et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché prise, ou du moins desserré ne serait-ce que d'un insignifiant petit centimètre. Elle recula précipitamment, rougissant une fois de plus (4) en murmurant des excuses à peine audibles. Les joues flamboyantes, elle entreprit de fixer le plancher, comme si elle découvrait les lattes de bois.

« Euh… Sophie? »

Elle ne répondit pas, totalement gênée par sa réaction. Décidément, aimer trop ne faisait qu'apporter des ennuis…

« Sophie…? »

Toc toc. On aurait dit qu'à ce moment précis, c'était Sophie qui allait commencer à faire de la vase verte. Howl déposa sa main sur celle refermée en poing de la chapelière aux cheveux argentés, la mine inquiète.

« Sophie! »

Elle finit par relever le regard, visiblement à bout de patience.

« Non mais ça va, avec les « Sophie, Sophie! »! C'est énervant, à la fin! »

« Mais… pourquoi te fâches-tu, douce So… »

« J'ai dit que ça suffit! »

« Très bien, si tu le souhaites, belle S…oups, j'oubliais! » répondit-il avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Tu es borné, ou quo…hmpfl! »

Sans crier gare, Howl s'était jeté avec empressement sur les lèvres douces et rosées de Sophie, la faisant taire d'un baiser. L'aînée Chapelier cessa tout mouvement, se contentant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, trop surprise pour tenter ne serait-ce qu'une tentative de dérobade. De toute façon, se dérober de cette étreinte était sûrement une idée cachée au plus profond de son placard intérieur(5), caché sous une tuile et entre deux bottes.

Au contraire, elle ferma doucement les yeux et passa ses mains autour du cou du sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Elle répondit timidement au baiser, ne sachant pas comment réagirait Howl. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le gifler, car il était tout à fait risqué de claquer un sorcier qui était déjà devenu hystérique à cause de ses cheveux(6).

Elle attendit donc, guettant la réaction de Howl. Et comme pour répondre à ses attentes, il la fit basculer sous lui en l'enlaçant amoureusement.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Michael regardait les deux adultes s'embrasser, puis, un sourire sur les lèvres, referma doucement la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas de souris pour ne pas signaler sa présence.

Sophie se sépara de Howl, reprenant son souffle.

« Alors, Amour, tu n'es plus fâchée? » demanda Howl, un brin de rire dans sa voix.

« Disons que tu t'es fait pardonner. »

« Ah, eh bien… »

C'est alors que Sophie remarqua quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, elle aurait pu le remarquer bien avant.

« Dis donc, Howl… »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? »

« Tu n'étais pas supposé avoir un rhume? »

« Euh… oui… en fait… c'est que… »

« C'est que…? »

« Tendre Sophie, disons que ce n'était qu'une façon pour que tu viennes me voir… »

« Heiiiiin? »

« Euh… Faire avancer les chose? »

« Et tu n'étais pas capable de le faire toi-même? »

« Euh… c'est qu'en f… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Sophie l'empêcha à son tour de parler en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et en bas, dans le foyer, Calcifer sourit, avant de dire d'une voix plutôt joyeuse :

« Mission Accomplie, Howl! »

* * *

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé cela? C'est bien, non?--

1 : Ca, c'est sortit tout droit du livre.

2 : Hum. Aux premiers abords, si, il est parfait. Mais… Si l'on apprend à le connaître… (lisez le roman, ca tue vraiment trop.)

3 : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! Il est trop chou! Et beau, auchi Il n'est pas séduisant, mais BEAU. BEAU. Clair?

4 : Mais buttez-là quelqu'un! C'est impossible de rougir autant dans un laps de temps aussi court!

Sophie : C'est toi qui écrit.

Cocbys : Ouais, euh… mais c'est toi qui rougit!

Sophie : Et en plus, je suis totalement OOC dans cette fic… À croire que je suis une petite perverse de nature…

Cocbys : Mais c'est pas ce que tu es? Si t'as rien pensé quand la serviette de Howl est tombée dans les escaliers, t'es inhumaine!

Sophie : -.-'………….

5 : Pas de mauvaises pensées. Couchées, fifilles. En particulier Dri, Ami-chan et Hime. J'ai dit COUCHÉES. Nan, pas de yaoi dans cette fic. C'aurait toute pété ma bulle et l'ambiance du film…

6 : Tiré du livre. Et n'empêche que j'ai adoré ce bout-là

Howl : Mais j'ai le rhume!

Cocbys : Ouaip.

Howl : Et y'a pas de sortilège pour me guérir!

Cocbys : Ouaip!

Howl : Et mes pauvres cheveux…

Cocbys : Ohoh…

Howl : Je suis désespéré. Jamais plus je ne serais beau… je veux mourir.

Cocbys : C'est ta réplique dans le film, ça. Tu pètes l'ambiance de la fic, en ce moment.

Howl : (yeux qui s'embuent de larmes) Mes pauvres cheveux…

Cocbys : Meuh non, mon namuuur, tes cheveux sont parfaits! Dis-toi qu'il y a beaucoup plus de filles qui te courent après quand tu as les cheveux noirs que quand tu as les cheveux blonds!

Howl : (renifle) C'est vrai?

Cocbys : Mais bien suuur! Tu es vraiment plus beau avec les cheveux noirs qu'avec les cheveux blonds! J'ai fait un sondage, et regarde : 97 te préfèrent avec les cheveux noirs! (ne cherchez pas ce sondage, il n'existe pas.)

Howl : Ah bon. Eh bien, je vais aller retrouver ma chère et douce Sophie.

Cocbys : (peinée) C'est ca, tchow toi, espèce de sans-cœur. On me laisse encore toute seule… (pleure)

Jillian : T'inquiètes, chuis là, moi w

Note : Ne cherchez pas le perso Jillian. C'est l'un de mes persos que j'ai inventé pour ma BD. Et il n'aime pas l'eau et les chou-fleurs (contente)

Cocbys : Aaaah, choupinou namuuuur! Viens dans mes bras que je t'embrasse!


End file.
